FLICK!
by Destiny852
Summary: Random interviews making fun of the GB characters we all know and love! SPOILERS!Chapter 1: MakubeX, Juubei, Akabane, and Fudou.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: And now...I must...use this blank document...to...make fun of Get Backers...characters...hehehehe..**

**FLICK!**

MakubeX: Damn you...all...for leaving me...in Mugenjou...damn you, Ginji...now...I must...hack into Babylon City...DAMN YOU ALL FOR LEAVING ME...

Juubei: An interview? Why would I want to take anything like that because- I TRIED TO HURT MY PRECIOUS ONE! OH, THE SHAME! I MUST BANG MY HEAD AGAINST THIS BRICK WALL TO ATONE FOR MY SINS! (Dobby: Finally, someone who understands me!)

Akabane:...oh...your skin is so lovely...allow me to cut in into tiny slivers...vssssshhh!

Fudou: ...Midou...my desire throbs...Midou...my desire throbs...look at me Midou...my desire throbs...Midou... (He's really like this, huh? ;;;;)

And now the interview!

**Who do you hate the most?**

MakubeX:...I hate everyone...because...they...left me here...starts typing on the computer

Juubei: Anyone who tries to hurt my precious one! O.o...

Akabane:...anyone who gets in the way of my fun...

Fudou: ...Midou...my desire throbs...Midou...my desire throbs...look at me Midou...my desire throbs...Midou...

**What is your favorite weapon?**

MakubeX:...my...computer...cuz' it's...super cool...

Juubei: ...needles...-.-

Akabane: Want to find out? smirks

Fudou: ...I like...the shiny metal toothpicks...in my...arm...Midou...O.O

**Would you give your life to protect someone?**

MakubeX:...yes...my...super cool...computer...

Juubei:YES! IWILLPROTECTHIMEVENIFITCOSTSMYLIFEBECAUSEITRIEDTOHURTHIMNOWIAMFACINGDIVINERETRIBUTIONBECAUSEOFMYSINSSO,YES!

Akabane: If that person allowed me to chop them up afterwards...

Fudou: ...where is... Midou...I don't... care about this... crap...Midouuu...

**Um, if you are evil, do you have a reason to be evil?**

MakubeX: ...yes...because...they...left me...here...I will kill them all...with my...wire dolls...Ohhh, my precious Lensssss...

Juubei: I AM EVIL BECASE I TRIED TO HURT MY PRECIOUS ONE! THE SHAME! I MUST IRON MY HANDS TO THESE NEEDLES TO ATONE FOR MY SINS!

Akabane: ...evil? Well...I wouldn't go that far...I'm actually a pretty nice guy- what's that you say? A transportation job? Don't interrupt my interview...kills

Fudou: ...it's all...Midou's...fault...I will...kill him...with my...toothpicks...in my...shiny arm...that I got from...Edward Elric...

**Almost done...if you were stuck on a deserted island with only animals and plants, what would you bring?**

MakubeX: ...my...computer...and turn...the animals into...wire dolls...yessss...

Juubei: I WOULD BRING MY PRECIOUS ONE! (Isn't it obvious?)

Akabane: I wouldn't need anything...I have all the things I need...to...kill...with my knives...that come out of... no where...

Fudou: Midou...so I could...kill him...then bring him back to life...then kill him...again...

**Finally, what is the name of the one you hold dear? **

MakubeX: ...Dell...and...Apple...

Juubei: ...-blush-

Akabane: ...knife...

Fudou: ...Midou...my desire throbs...Midou...my desire throbs...look at me Midou...my desire throbs...Midou...

* * *

**Tsuzuku (To be continued..) **

**Next on FLICK: Kazu-chan, Natsuhiko/Yukihiko, Kite, Hera and the annoying school girl, Riko!**

**R&R PLZ!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l  
**

**V **


	2. Kazuki, NatsuhikoYukihiko, Kite, Hera

**People have been asking me what "FLICK" means. Well lo and behold.**

** Fucking**

**Lame**

**Idiotic**

**Crap**

**Kay? **

**Not really. Thanks to Blue Diamond for the warning...why do they do that, anyway?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Kazu-chan, Natsuhiko/Yukihiko, Kite, Hera, and the annoying school girl, Riko! **

**First off, do you have a relationship with any other character in GB?**

Kazuki: suddenly stats to blush like a cherry tomato.

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko: ...My...little...brother...I will...protect you.../Oh big brother...-hugs himself-

Kite:...Aphrodite...heroine...speeeeeeedd...

Hera: ...Kite...UH, I MEAN, I HATE THAT GUY! FEAR MY REVENGE, HEATHEN CHEATING SCUM! O.o

Riko:...huuuuuuuh? Why are you asking me something like thhhaaaaaat? Are you stupid or soooommeeeethhhhiiinnnggg?" (1)

**What do you do in your spare time?**

Kazuki: ...I like to eavesdrop on conversations..-.-

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko: ...protecting...my...little...brother.../ Eat Ice Cream! Yay!

Kite: ...my goddess...ahhhh...my head...saveeee meeeeeee...

Hera: Talk to myself in a really dramatic voice...I MEAN CURSE KITE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON AN INATIMATE OBJECT! O.o...

Riko: ...annoy people...hey, wanna buy me a pizza? Or will I have to show your mother these naughty little magazines...?

**Do you know Ban Midou?**

Kazuki: Sadly, yes. Why do people always pair me up with him? Isn't it obvious I'm kinda with- GASP -covers mouth- ... .

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko: ...in...the...anime...I attack him...for no reason...in the manga...he killed...my little sister...who is actually inside my body.../ ...Ginji-kun says he's not so bad, I-I-I MEAN, HE'S THE WORST! THE ULTIMATE WORST! My big brother says so...

Kite: Ban? Izzat a new drug? Heraaaaa...

Hera: ...who? Who is this person?

Riko: Ohhhhh...THAT guy? He's a big meanie...hey, wanna buy me that necklace?

**Which other character in any other anime can you relate to?**

Kazuki: ...Shuichi Shido...from GRAVITATION...kinda self explanatory...

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko: ...Haru Sohma...from Fruits Basket...he has a cool dark side.../ A-ano, Tohru-san, from Fruits Basket...she's very nice and considerate...

Kite: ...Kato from Angel Sanctuary...where did he get all of that crack...bassssttaaaarrrdddd...

Hera: ...Kagome from Inu Yasha...she's in a hard relationship like me- NO I'M NOT! I HATE KITE! HAAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEE! O.O!

Riko: Nia from DearS! She's cute, hyper and gets whatever she wants! Lucky... (Like you DON'T, Riko?)

**I'm running out of questions...are you in love with anyone? **

Kazuki: ...-blush-

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko: My little brother...ah, shut up you Christian bastards...so what if I'm an incestual gay.../ ...um, my Big Brother...IN A BROTHERLY WAY! .

Kite: ...Heraaa...and speeeeeeddd...

Hera: ...Kite- I MEAN I'M SINGLE AND PROUD!

Riko: Mr.Akabane! He's so tall and sleek and nice and good looking and cool and blah blah blah...

**Last question, how did you wind up in an interview in the first place?**

Kazuki: Whoa. Never thought about that. Hey, is that a camera?

Natsuhiko/Yukihiko: JESUS CHRIST, IT'S A CAMERA! I DON'T LOVE YUKIHIKO, MOTHER! OF COURSE I'M NOT GAY, I LOVE CHRISTIANS/ B-b-b-big brother doesn't...love...me...? –sniffles-

Kite: ...why does that camera have a mouth?

Hera: ...JESUS! I TOTALLY GAVE AWAY MY REVENGE!

Riko: OOOOOHHHH! I JUST CONFESSED TO MR.AKABANE! EEK!

* * *

Riko sounds funnier in Japanese...the words that were stressed sound like this in Japanese... 

"EEEEEEEHHHH? Nani desu kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Bakajanai na yoooooooooo?"

**Next on FLICK: Shido, Madoka, Kagami and Ren! **


	3. Shido, Madoka, Kagami, Ren and

**FLICK! Chap.3! Hooray! **

**Oh yes, FLICK stands for Fiona, Lena, Ii-chan, Carlie and Kris. These are the people that help me with FLICK! **

**Chapter 3: Shido, Madoka, Kagami and Ren! **

**And special guest, HIMIKO! **

**Oooookay! I seem to be asking this question a lot lately...Do you hold someone dear?**

Shido: Well...there's this girl...and she plays violin...wait, WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS! whistles and bald eagles start attacking

Madoka: ...Sh-shi-...sh-...never mind...

Kagami: ...observe...must...ob...serve...BITCH!

Ren: ...K...-k-k-k...Ka-...nevermi- AAAAAUUGGHH! (is killed by KaJuu fans like myself, Sorry Ren :D!)

Himiko: ... Humph! H-He's not special to me! He killed my brother! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him...-sniffles-

**What's the first thing that comes to mind when I say L.S. ?**

Shido: Love sick...I-I – MEAN, I'M A BIG SCARY BEASTMASTER, ROAR! O.o

Madoka: ...like...sulfur...?

Kagami: Lower Town is Shit...(A/N: WTF?)

Ren: -dead- : D! KaJuu fans rejoice!

Himiko: Lame...shit...

**What' s your style? **

Shido: Go away. whistles and sets dogs on you

Madoka: ...I wear a nice navy dress...yeah. ...I don't get cool costumes thanks to the lack of money in Studio DEEN...bitches...-.-

Kagami: If it's hip, I'm wearing it.

Himiko: My bodysuit allows me to move freely and at the same time keeps my poisons within an arm's reach.

**Favorite Hobby? **

Shido: ...listening to the violin...I- I MEAN WRESTLING WITH LIONS! RAWR!...-- ' Keh...

Madoka: Playing the violin for Sh-...Sh-i...d-d-...never mind...

Kagami: ...observing... --

Himiko: ...poison people...

**Almost finished...if you had a kid and he/she was getting married tomorrow...**

Shido: ...depends. Who's my wife...?

Madoka: I'd shower them with flowers, pink, frilly flowers, pinker - pink, and PINK FRILLY FLOWERS! WHEE TEE HEE!

Kagami: ...I would kill the groom. Because his shirt wasn't tucked in...tch...

Himiko: ...depends...who's my husband...?

**A useless question...do you know Kazuki Fuchoin? **

Shido: ...Che...stupid bastard...stupid...string bastard...che...

Madoka: Ah yes, the guy I would go after if STUDIO DEEN didn't PAIR ME UP with SHIDO!

Kagami: ...oh yes, Juubei's boyfriend...-snickers-

Himiko: ...is he gay?

**...okay, Do you think he's gay..? **

Shido: Do you know any **straight** person in their **right mind** would wear the things he does?

Madoka: ...hopefully not...

Kagami: ...come on peeps...this is a no brainer...

Himiko: ...Somehow I feel that glomp/tackle on that kid in the episode before the showdown had ulterior motives...

**Keh keh, keh keh keh...**

Shido: Are you on **crack **or something? What the hell is wrong with you?

**...now allow me to introduce our other special guest, who heard everything, I might add...**

**KAZU! **

Shido/ Madoka/ Kagami/Himiko: ...FUCK!

Ren: -suddenly comes back to life- Kazuki-san!

Kazuki: ...-twitches- ...so that's what you really think of me, eh...? –BATTLE AURA RISES...-

Kagami: ...h-h-old on! I didn't say anything about you...!

**Oh, how soon we forget... "Juubei's boyfriend" ring a bell?**

Kagami: ...damn you...

**Kazuki kills everyone and they lived happily ever after, the end XD  
**

**

* * *

**

Well...that was an odd one...

**NEXT ON FLICK: **

**HEVN, Paul, Natsumi, and Emishi! WOOT!**

**DON'T MISS IT!**

**l **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V **


End file.
